


Unlikely

by wellwthmonica



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Carmensita's sweet tho, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Ernest is a shit, Ernest is young and thinks all girls hate spiders, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mat is the most nonchalant dad to ever dad in all of dadness, My First AO3 Post, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: Based on a prompt: Write a story about a character developing a very meaningful friendship with someone they hold prejudices about or who they really dislike.Ernest is a shit and pranks Carmensita just to be a shit





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first fic on here, please treat me nice ;-; And enjoy my Google translate Spanish

"Ernest, what are you doing?" The hushed whispers from his friends don't stop him as he manages to unlock the window of one of his neighbor's. This girl has never been a victim of his pranks and honestly, she deserves it. He looks around as he gets it, making sure that no one's here. He's been watching for a week, things being even easier since they're in school right now. She's a club queen, so she doesn't get home since 7:30 and it's only 6:45. More than enough time, if you ask him. He signals for his friends to hand him the spiders and they do just that. It took a lot of gushing and sweetness to get spiders from Mr. Bloodmarch, but he managed to do it.

The spiders, eight of them, go everywhere. He puts one on her bed, TV, closet door, book shelf, ukelele case, jewelry box, dresser, and in what he assumes is her bag full of her hair stuff for good measure. He writes a quick note and leaves the container there. He watches as the spiders start to explore before leaving out like he was never there. Damn, he shouldn't be so good at this, but he is.

Oh, and the spiders? They were tarantulas. It's the only thing Mr. Bloodmarch would let him have. He said it was for a school project, which is where he fucked up at, but it's fine. Now to just wait.  
.  
.  
.  
"Uhm," Carmensita comes into her room and catches the eyes of a tarantula, who wiggles. It's on the opposite wall, and she's cool with arachnids, so she lets it stay. Until she sits down and spots two more. These two just walk past each other calmly. She looks around and spots two more sitting on her TV. Now, what the fuck...

She searches and eventually finds seven. She picks the container up slowly that she found and places it on her bed. She takes the note off and resists the urge to throw something. That little shit Ernest was in her room. She huffs and gathers all the found spiders, grabbing her phone before heading downstairs. 

"Dad!" She looks around and waves to Alexander, who's on the couch, "where's birth dad?"

"Kitchen," he hums and she walks into the kitchen as calmly as possible. Her dad doesn't like spiders, but he deals with them. She babysat one for a little while and he avoided her room. 

"Dad, I had a...gift...left for me." She says slowly and Mat turns around.

"Like wh-Holy shit." He almost drops his spatula.

"Language," She giggles softly, "but can I take them back to the shelter?" 

"Take someone with you." Mat sighs and she beams, kissing his cheek before leaving to go get Daisy. Daisy's her favorite and Carmensita loves her so much. She knocks and Mr. Harding answers. Before Alexander, Brian was her dad's favorite.

"Carmen!" Brian beams at her and she beams back at him.

"Mr. Harding, hi." Carmensita smiles, "can I have Daisy? I need to go to the animal shelter. Ernest left me spiders."

Mr. Harding frowns a little before nodding with that beaming smile again, "Just be careful with her!"  
.  
.  
.  
"So, he left you spiders?" Daisy looks at her and Carmensita shows her the case again.

"Yep." She lets the "p" pop and Daisy giggles softly.

"What are you gonna do?" Daisy looks around as they finally make it downtown. The shift in color always surprises her. 

"Kill him," Carmensita says simply, walking into the animal shelter. Mary is sitting there and she smiles quite nicely for the two girls. Well, nice for her. She's in a miserable marriage, so it's understandable.

"Hi, girls." Mary smiles and Daisy waves while Carmensita speaks back.

"Hi, Mrs. Christiansen. I have spiders that somebody's son left in my room," She scowls and Mary laughs. She calls for Damien, who comes out of the back room. He looks at the two girls, the spiders, and the scowl the youngest has.

"This is my fault," Damien sighs, finally, and Daisy pats Carmensita's head so that she won't shriek. 

"...alright. Take them back," Carmensita puts the case on the counter and Damien counts them.

"You're missing one," He looks at the two girls and she scowls again before taking a deep breath through her nose.

"Can I keep it if I find it?" Carmensita looks at him and he nods, clearing his throat.

"If Mat's fine with it." Damien shrugs and Carmensita shrugs.

"He won't be, but thanks." And the two girls leave out.  
.  
.  
.  
Carmensita spends hours searching her room before she decides to give up and go to sleep. She finds the damn thing in her hair bag as she's getting ready for bed and leaves it there since it looks to be relaxed. It's by the window, sunbathing, when she wakes up in the morning. She gets dressed and the spider just watches, grooming itself also. She giggles softly and heads downstairs.

"So, dad...s." her timing is always perfect and she comes downstairs just after the two finish kissing. Mat's sitting on the counter and Alexander has his face nuzzled in his neck. "It's been almost a year now, so dads."

"Warn me before you do something so brave, baby." He's gotten more comfortable with the word and it's cute. Alexander mumbles something into his neck and Mat laughs, blushing, "shush."

"I got you starting tomorrow because today, I have a pet spider. Mr. Bloodmarch said if I find the missing spider that I could have it and I found it. It has a lot of personality." Carmensita says quickly while heating up pizza and Mat takes it in, nodding.

"I would say no, but I don't go in your room much anyway." Mat shrugs and Alexander snorts.

"Ahh, thanks. I gotta go to school now." Carmensita bows a little before leaving out with her pizza.  
.  
.  
.  
Carmensita spends the entire day in school planning her revenge. She's good at war. She just needs some help.

"Sooo, we're pranking Ernest for why? You like spiders, girlie." Hazel looks at her again and Carmensita licks at the pudding given to her during a trade once more before looking at her.

"That demon broke into my room and declared war." She scowls and Briar plays with her hair. The difference today is that Hazel's hair is up in two buns.

"That sounds fun, pranking him." Briar mumbles and Hazel grins.

"It sounds like, "I get to spend time around Mr. Vega" and you know it." She teases and her sister squeals. Some of the babies have it just as bad as their parents. Carmensita giggles softly at them.

"Alright, so what're we doing?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Do you have the water?" The girls have found a way to flood a room...safely. They're putting a duck in there too for even more laughs. Carmensita's careful though and went in through the front. 

("Hola, Sr. Vega. Tu hijo dijo que puedo obtener algo de su habitación. Es para un proyecto." She smiled so sweetly that it worked and she was allowed it without any question. She opened the window and the girls got to work.)

"Did you get everything you deemed important off of his floor, mom?" Hazel teases and Carmensita frowns at her. They bring the hose up and gets to work after putting a towel under the door. Carmensita breaks out into a fit of giggles after a while and raises a hand to signal turning the water off.

"His bed is floating," she giggles and they pass her the duck. It took a while for Hazel and Briar to catch the duck, but they did. They're still proudly covered in mud. The duck floats around calmly and she watches for a little before hopping down, but not without leaving a note of her own. 

"try me"  
.  
.  
.  
"Wha-?" Ernest opens his door and is immediately flooded with water. There goes his good mood. He groans, "Dad!"

"What's wrong and did you just get here?" Hugo looks at him and he sighs, gesturing to his room and ignoring his dad's question with ease. He's home a lot later than he should be, but now's the time for more pressing matters. Hugo blinks, "mierda."

"Yeah," Ernest scowls. The duck previously swimming in his room is now perched on his bed. He keeps his eyes trained on a sticky note on his window seal, "Can we deal with this tomorrow?"

"Of course." And Hugo shuffles back to his room. Ernest waits until the door closes before grabbing the sticky note and reading it. He crumbles it up and throws it at the duck in anger before storming out. He grabs a dry blanket and a shirt before heading downstairs. He'll shower in the morning.  
.  
.  
.  
"We did that." Carmensita hums when she realizes that Ernest isn't even at school the next day. Hazel laughs through a mouthful of pretzels.

"Did what?" Daisy was with her dad yesterday so missed all the fun.

"We flooded Ernest's room." Carmensita beams and Daisy hums in thought.

"That's why Mr.Vega took our vacuum." Daisy giggles softly and everyone looks at her curiously.

"It's a type of vacuum for cleaning wet floors?" Carmensita looks at her and she nods awkwardly. The other girl gives her a beaming smile, "cool."

Lunch continues without incident.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alriiiight, she turned my room into a pond yesterday and I spent the day outta school cleaning it and trying to figure out how to get her back without beating her up." Ernest smiles sweetly, "Any ideas?"

"Hmm," one of his friends hums before shaking his head, "nope." 

"Buy her a glitter bomb." Lucien shrugs and Ernest frowns. 

"If I buy her a bomb, it wouldn't be filled with glitter." He hisses and Lucien rubs his face, muttering that he has to stop thinking so violently.

"Fill her room with balloons." Chris hangs out with Lucien and Ernest sometimes. He doesn't talk much, so Ernest's eyebrows disappear into his bangs when he does. Chris continues, "You know what you do before you get rid of balloons? Pop them."

"So I should fill them with something?" Ernest looks at the boy, who shrugs.

"I guess," and he falls back into silence.  
.  
.  
.  
Ernest has about thirty balloons filled with all kinds of stuff. It'll be easy to clean up as getting water out of carpet is. Did he mention he's getting a new bed today too? She deserves every bit of mess that he's about to give her. It's Friday, so all the dads--or at least most of them--are at Mat's whatever thing that he has at the Coffee Spoon and all the girls are having a sleepover at Craig's, from what he heard at lunch.

Picking the lock is easy and he knows that no one has security cameras here. He walks inside and looks around, frowning just a little. He's never really been in here, never had a need to, and the smell of the house surprises him. It smells like a damn bakery and it's just a little overwhelming. He shuts the door behind him and takes time to explore.

He makes it to Carmensita's room eventually and almost has a damn heart attack because she's home and was waiting for him with a broom.

"Ernest," Carmensita smiles so sweetly that it's evil, "hi."

"Carmen," he tries with a smile back and she scowls, so it falls.

"You started this," she looks at him and he shrugs, nodding. "I can't beat you up though."

"I'm not fighting you anyway," he sits on the floor and she watches cautiously. "these balloons were for y-Ow." She hit him with the broom head. It's just straw, so it doesn't hurt as much as it could.

"Honestly, why are you like this?" Carmensita sounds so tired, so done that he laughs a little.

"Because I can be," The boy grins and she resists hitting him again.

"Let's come to a truce because if you do anything else, I'm setting your room on fire." Carmensita looks at him and she's playing the completely serious card well. They shake hands like they're in a movie and he sits back on the floor. She looks at him, "You wanna watch a movie?"  
.  
.  
.  
"Why is he here, like, all the time?" Mat finally realizes that Ernest is always around after about a week. They're sitting on the couch together, Carmensita doing homework while Ernest ties a firework to a toy car. 

"We're friends now," Carmensita smiles, "he's cool. He likes-Mmfh!" Ernest's hand flies to her mouth.

"No one needs to know," he hisses and she licks his hand, making him grimace and remove it.

"I was about to say our food, but alright." She grins and he grumbles, going back to his project at hand.

"Does your dad know, Ernest?" Mat frowns just a little and Ernest holds back a sigh. He hates being disturbed while at work.

"Yeah, and he'd prefer me here if it makes you feel better." And the house just gains an extra piece of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, if you wanna, I can't force you


End file.
